The Tourist
by Traw
Summary: This was one encounter with an Aussie tourist that Gibbs knew he would never forget while Tony wished it had never happened.


The embarrassed man behind the desk looked flushed and a little flustered. He stared at me for several seconds as if trying to find a place to start.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and adjusted my skirt, pulling it down so it sat a little more ladylike over my knees. "I'm sorry..." I began, not sure what else I could say, "I didn't know that anyone was in there."

It was the agent turn to look uncomfortable until his discomfort was masked by a well-practised glare. "Miss...?"

"Walters, Anna Walters." I quickly supplied the most charming smile I could muster as I looked up at him through my fluttering eyelashes.

"Miss Walters, there are a few questions that I think you need to answer, " He began gruffly, ignoring my attempts to flirt, "Such as why you were wandering around unescorted in the restricted parts of the building and why you deliberately entered a..." He blushed and glanced at his partner who was leaning against the wall somewhere behind me before he returned his attention to me. "Of why you deliberately entered a well signed men's room."

I heard a soft chuckle from behind and again saw the agent glance in discomfort towards the older man before the chuckle faded as I tried to explain. "I'm so sorry Agent... ummmm...You did say your name was DiNozzo, didn't you? I mean you never formally introduced yourself to me."

The agent blushed again, the redness in his cheeks deepening as he nodded and confirmed his name, "Yes, Special Agent DiNozzo, NCIS."

"Ah, well you see Agent DiNozzo, I'm really sorry about what happened but it was really quite an innocent mistake, I mean it ain't like I'm short of a few kangaroos in the top paddock or anything but it was an emergency situation!"

"An emergency situation?" I heard the deep voice from behind inquire.

I nodded and turned around in the chair, almost losing myself in the amused eyes that were watching me. "You see it was all just a terrible mistake. I forgot to use the loo before I left the hotel on the sightseeing trip this morning, not that I really needed to at the time but you know what your parents always say before you leave home."

The lead agent frowned in confusion and shook his head.

I smiled sweetly, "About using the loo cause where you are going there might not be another one. Well I forgot to remember that great advice and after visiting the White House and Washington Monument and then sampling all the great drinks at the different stops on the tour..." He grinned and nodded in total understanding as I turned back to the silent but highly embarrassed NCIS agent who had brought me to the interrogation room.

"Well, Agent DiNozzo by the time we got here to look around the famous Washington Naval Yard, I was simply just bustin'...the dam was in threat of overflowing and crossing my legs just wasn't helping anymore!"

The chuckle from behind me increased into a muffled laugh as I saw Agent DiNozzo glance up at his boss before shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He looked back towards me, "That still doesn't explain why you entered a restricted area."

It was my turn to blush as I looked for the right words to explain my predicament without causing more embarrassment.

"Well, Sir," I began, "I really, really had to go. If I didn't I would have left a big puddle on the floor in your reception area downstairs." The muffled laugh behind me turned into almost painful chokes as I rushed on, "I was getting desperate and I had to try and find the ladies loo ... umm ... I mean toilets ... restrooms ... whatever you call them here.

Anyway it doesn't matter what they're called 'cause you know what I mean. Anyway, I managed to give the tourist group I was with the slip and I did manage to find the girl's room. But it was busier than a lizard flat out drinking...I mean the line just to get in there stretched about eight city blocks and was moving slower than a snail and I knew that if I didn't find somewhere else fast and I do mean fast, I was going to make a spectacle of myself! That's when in my desperation I snuck up here and had a gander around for another thunder box .. .er … loo ... er … I mean bathroom."

"So that explains why you were in a restricted area but not why you entered a well signed private men's bathroom!" DiNozzo frowned.

"Well I was just about to explain that if you would stop yakking!" I answered, "I was desperate and couldn't find the ladies ... that's when I spotted the guy's loo. I was polite and I did knock to see if anyone was in there but you never called out to let me know it was occupied!"

The choked sounds behind me increased as I continued, "Naturally I thought it was empty. It wasn't until I opened the door and walked in that I realized that anyone was using it ... not that I saw very much!" I quickly rushed to reassure him as his face turned a deep shade of red and the choked chuckles behind me turned into loud laughter. "I'm really, really sorry!" I tried to apologize again. "I mean if I had of known you were there I would have kept on looking!"

The agent glanced again at the almost hysterical lead agent before he returned his attention back to me and nodded. "Okay Miss Walters," He began, "I guess that explains what you were doing. This time I'm going to let you off with a warning. I'm not sure what is acceptable in your country but here in Washington, a men's bathroom is strictly for men and a ladies' restroom is for ladies.

"I understand and again I am very sorry." I answered softly, now it was my turn to blush at the gentle admonishment. "Please I promise I won't ever do it again, the next time I will either go to the loo before I leave home or else I will find the ladies' loo when I am busting!"

The agent nodded his acceptance of my apology and gave a small smile. "I hope you do Miss Walters and I also hope you enjoy the rest of your stay in Washington."

I looked at him with a mixture of gratefulness and relief, back home in Aussie land I was sure I would have been pinched for indecent behavior. "So I can go?" I asked hopefully.

Agent DiNozzo nodded as he looked down at the file on the desk, I guess he just couldn't look me in the eye anymore without turning a deeper shade of red. "Yes, you can go but remember next time to stay out of male toilets!"

"Thank you!" I whispered as I rose out of the chair and turned to rush past the lead agent who now looked as if he was in pain with his attempts to stop laughing.

Now to be honest Mates, even now as I tell you my yarn, I'm not totally sure if the devil made me do it or the look of agony on the lead agent's face as he struggled to contain his mirth but whatever it was, I just couldn't stop myself as I reached the door. I turned and looked back at the young agent who was trying hard to look so busy and grinned cheekily as I said aloud, "But if ya don't mind me sayin' Mate from the gander I did get, you have nothing to be ashamed of!"

I managed to beat a hasty retreat as his head snapped up and I can still to this very day hear the laughter of lead agent, whose name I think was Gibbs, as I heard him laugh at his agent, "Well, DiNozzo, you heard the lady, you have nothing to be ashamed of at all!"


End file.
